Melvin Macarius
Melvin Lacoste Macarius, 1st Inquisitor, Order of the Purple Pandas, LyteHouse, Eternity Patrol. '''is a Shine-Gifted. He is a "Touched One", a group of Shine-gifted who are fundamentally the same as Clerics, but instead discovered their Shine abilities at a very young age, whereas Clerics are disciplined to use the divine light through rigorous training. Talented in the art of the Light, but disenfranchised by the ways of the Cleric profession, he spent his youth being transferred back and forth through each of the Shine Blessed Organizations before finally handing in his resignation at the rank of First Inquisitor During the Lost World Arc, and onward, He works with Truman Philip's House Truman as a benefactor to the Heretic, and regularly coming into conflict with the assorted Clerics, Paladins, and Exorcists working with the Shine Blessed Organizations. He is also a representative of Happy Cubes, LLC., a company that makes pool chalk sized, Poke-Ball like cube shaped devices used for storage and transport. Appearance Melvin is a tall, slim built man with short hair. He has a generally jovial and inviting expression, but many have noted that if you look into his eyes, you'll know that he's "seen some shit". He often wears button down shirts with intricate designs such as polkadots, tie-dye, or camoflage patterns with epaulets with the sleeves rolled up. He tucks the right half into his pants, while leaving the left side untucked, exposing his House Truman belt buckle. He pins a House Truman button to the left side of his chest, in same place where an Exorcist or a Cleric would pin his badge. He also wears a standard issue SBO fanny pack around his waist. His manner of dress is meant to be a mockery/parody of a Cleric's uniform. Personality Melvin is quite talkative and assertive. This is most readily apparent in Melvin's relationship with Truman, where he often talks over the young Heretic and threatens him with Shine spells. To most observers, Melvin seems to use Truman as a doormat and is taking over House Truman, but Truman asserts that this is not the case and that he is just looking you for the Young Heretic's best interest. Truman's younger brother Luke, refers to Melvin as a "self-centered social climber", a title that Melvin gleefully takes pride in. Despite having all the powers and abilities of a Cleric, and being acknowledged as one of the strongest users of the Shine in the entire world, Melvin does not like being called a Cleric. He is quick to identify as a Shine-gifted and a Touched One, and also quick to inform others that he has no affiliation to the SBOs Melvin is disillusioned with the ways of the SBOs and goes out of his way to denounce them at every turn. As someone who resigned from the SBOs, Melvin is still occasionally addressed by his former rank and title (often in an attempt to get a rise out of him), having advanced to the level of First Inquisitor before quitting. Skills and abilities The Shine As a Shine-gifted, Melvin is capable of using manipulating "The Shine", a power source that grants its users extraordinary abilities '''Da Hammah - Melvin is able to manifest Shine energy into the shape of a floating hammer and drop it at a target of his choosing. Da Commandment By pointing at a target, Melvin is able to forcefully compel a target to lay down on the ground against his will. Melvin regularly uses this ability to restrain Truman. '''Light Manifest '''Like many Clerics, Melvin is able to pull light particles out of the air and form them into objects such as weapons. '''Light Channeling '''Melvin is able to channel Shine energy into any weapon or object he touches.